monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Arias
Glenn Arias is the primary antagonist of Resident Evil: Vendetta. Known around the world as a merchant of death, he developed mutagenic viruses and B.O.W.'s and sold them to terrorists and warring nations on the black market. After suffering a personal tragedy directly caused by the U.S. Government, Arias swore revenge on not only the United States but all of humanity. History Two years prior to the events of the film, Glenn Arias had suffered a terrible tragedy. Already a wanted criminal around this time, the U.S. Government sought to eliminate him and issued an unmanned drone strike on the day of Glenn's wedding. The drone dropped a bomb on the wedding reception, killing Glenn's new wife Sarah and most of the guests in attendance. Arias himself survived, along with his longtime friend Diego Gomez and Diego's daughter Maria. Enraged by the loss of his wife, Arias vowed revenge against not only the U.S. but all of humanity. He developed a new viral agent known as the Animality Virus - or A-Virus for short - and intended to use it to "reset" the world once and for all. The A-Virus consisted of three different strains that could be used in unison to make an effective bioweapon. The first strain, a dormant strain, was released into the Great Lakes and Arias used his dummy company A-GUA Industries to distribute the lake waters as bottled drinking water, leading to a large number of people unknowingly becoming infected. The virus remained dormant until triggered by the second strain which was released in aerosol form, activating the virus which then transformed the infected into mindless zombies that fed on living flesh. Unlike the zombies created by the infamous T-Virus, however, the zombies created through the A-Virus could be controlled through the third strain: the vaccine. The vaccine could be administered to those who used the virus and protect them from the infected who would recognise the vaccinated as their own and not attack them. With the aid of Diego and Maria, whom he had enhanced through genetic manipulation, Arias plotted to unleash the A-Virus on New York. He also abducted microbiologist Professor Rebecca Chambers, due both to her knowledge of viruses and the fact that she strongly resembled his late wife Sarah. Rebecca had survived an earlier A-Virus attack on the university where she worked and had vaccinated herself against the original A-Virus variant, but after experimenting with her blood, Arias developed a new, more potent strain. As Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield were rushing to stop the spread of the virus in New York, Arias injected Rebecca with the new strain, which would turn her into a zombie within half an hour. Chris would arrive at Arias' hideout and confronted Arias while Leon searched for the vaccine. In a stunning display of "gun-kata", Chris and Arias fought atop the roof of the tower. While Arias possessed excellent skill in both martial arts and firearms, Chris was able to improvise. Pinned to the glass floor, Chris was repeatedly punched in the head and each punch cracked the glass beneath him. When the glass was near breaking point, Chris punched back and then grabbed Arias, throwing him down onto the glass floor and shattering it. Arias was sent falling several floors to his apparent death. Arias was found broken and bleeding by Diego who had survived an encounter with Leon. Arias ordered Diego to remove the mechanical devices on his body that prevented him from mutating any further. When Diego did this, a series of tentacles tore out of his back and grabbed the dying Arias, assimilating with his flesh and merging the two of them into a grotesque creature with astonishing strength. In this form, Diego's head had receded into the chest while Arias' head was positioned above the shoulders and controlled the body. In his new Tyrant form, Arias climbed up to the roof of his tower and attacked Leon and Chris once more. The two agents struggled to fend off the monster's attacks, but were soon backed up by BSAA agents Nadia and D.C.. From the bay of her Osprey dropship, Nadia fired a round from her anti-materiel rifle which tore through Ariego's torso, destroying Diego's sunken head. Arias remained able to fight and leapt at the Osprey, using his extendable claws to anchor himself to the aircraft. Leon was able to send Arias falling after sending his motorcycle driving off the tower roof and slamming into Arias. He then shot at the bike's fuel tank, causing it to explode. Arias used his claws to anchor himself to the side of the building, but then Chris finished him off by firing a grenade from his rifle which hit Arias straight in his exposed heart and blew him to smithereens. Abilities Human form Even before his mutation, Arias was a superb fighter; he was an expert in both armed and unarmed combat, making use of various parrying techniques to deflect physical blows and "gun-kata" techniques using firearms at long and short distances. Mutant form After being mortally wounded, Arias was found by Diego who removed his power limiters and began to mutate. As he did so, he grabbed Arias' body and the two merged into a new form known collectively as "Ariego" (an amalgam of Arias' and Diego's names). In this form, Arias possessed abilities similar to a Tyrant-class B.O.W. including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, increased stamina and durability. His body became covered in a hardened epidermis that made him near-immune to small arms fire, and his fingers ended in sharp claws that could extend several feet and impale victims. The claws were also strong enough to allow Arias to cling onto vertical surfaces and could pierce concrete and metal. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Monster Creators Category:Villains Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Humanoids